Children of the End
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Trigon had his turn, now it's time for another group to take their shot at ending the world of men. However, there is one question on everyone's' minds. Why and how do they know Beastboy?


Children of The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Summary: Trigon had his turn, now it's time for another group to take their shot at ending the world of men. However, there is one question on everyone's' minds. Why and how do they know Beastboy?

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

"Beastboy, why are you smelling my leg?" Raven asked stoically, both annoyed and curious at the green wolf as she read her book by the living room window. Besides them, the living room was empty. Cyborg was in the garage and Robin and Starfire were either making out or actually sparring or perhaps doing both consecutively.

The wolf turned into a green boy and looked at the half-demon oddly, "Are you okay? Your scent smells weird," He asked curiously.

"Are you sure it's not just my demonic blood?" She asked, less annoyed now.

"Not unless it's acting up...Do demons have a second puberty or something?" He asked curiously.

"I hope not," Raven answered, very annoyed at the prospect. "Maybe you're just smelling that my time of the month is coming up," She countered, making Beastboy blush brown at that.

"Yeah, that might be it," He answered awkwardly, "Want to play twenty questions?" He asked.

"What, no video game offer?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, "I figure if I can get you to play any game, I can wear you down enough to play a video game," He reasoned.

Raven stared at him for a moment before shrugging and closing her book, deciding to give it a shot. Besides, it was only twenty questions, "Animal?" She asked.

Beastboy looked thoughtful before nodding, "Technically, yes."

"Mythical?" She asked with a raising eyebrow, getting a nod, "Greek?" She tried, knowing it was the most obvious, before getting a head shake, "Egyptian? Norse?" She guessed, getting head shakes for both, "...Japanese?" She tried, getting nothing. She sighed before looking thoughtful, "...Indian?" She guessed.

Beastboy paused and blinked at that, "American Indian or India Indian?" He asked, knowing it would tell her the right one.

"American?" She tried, getting a head shake, "India then. Hinduism or Buddhism?" She asked, getting a grin and a nod, "Both, then. How many questions do I have left?" She asked curiously.

"I'm counting the Indian question as two, so ten," Beastboy answered, watching as the gears started turning in her head.

"Hmm, is it a bird?" She asked, getting a head shake, "Is it a shape-shifter?" She asked with a smirk, getting a nod and a sheepish grin, "Of course you'd know about other shape-shifters. Is it commonly associated with a snake?" She asked, getting a nod, "Naga?" She guessed.

"Eh, close. Might technically be the same thing I'm thinking of," Beastboy answered.

"Oh? What did you have in mind then?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ichchhadhari Nag. A creature that was once a venomous snake that can take on the form of any living thing, but prefers human form. Or that's what Wikipedia says at least," he answered with a shrug.

"Should I take that as a hint that you, Mr. Shapeshifter, were once a snake and are now a...Ichchhadhari?" Raven asked, with an almost playful smirk.

"Maaaaaybe," Beastboy answered with a sly look.

"I guess I should stay away from your mouth then. Wouldn't want to get poisoned, after all," Raven retorted.

"...You just told a joke," Beastboy pointed out, blinking in slight surprise.

"And you just played a game that wasn't entirely pointless or mind numbing. Today is full of surprises," She comment dryly.

"Hahaha, very funny. Though, would you even believe me if I said I was one?" He asked with a grin.

Raven looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, "If you didn't eat Tofu, I probably wouldn't be surprised at all," She answered, getting a confused look, "If you were born a snake, you would have eaten meat until being able to transform. I find it hard to believe that something like a snake would hate the idea of eating meat so much, even if it could shape shift," She pointed out.

"...That's actually a good point," Beastboy concluded with a grin, "Yeah, I'm not one of those. Still, wonder if they're real?" He asked himself.

"Well, if a half-demon and a shapeshifter are real, I don't think something like that would be too unlikely to have existed at some point," Raven confirmed.

"So...what were you reading anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, this? Just some story about a Prince whose future self comes back in time to prevent someone else from changing it, resulting in the prince and his family knowing how evil he's going to become in the future," Raven answered plainly.

"...That sounds depressing," Beastboy said with wide eyes. Before Raven could comment, the alarm went off, "Five bucks says it's the Hive Five?" Beastboy asked as he got into the chair to see what the alarm was about.

"We haven't seen Plamus in a while," Raven suggested with a shrug as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came into the room.

"Who is it?" Robin asked as Beastboy pulled up the screen.

"Unknown creature wrecking the park?" Cyborg read off the screen curiously, "Think it's some new villain trying to make a name for himself?"

"Or Slade is back and up to something new." Robin added, ever paranoid over the masked man. "Either way, it's up to us to stop whoever it is," He said as they nodded and headed off: Raven teleporting Robin and Cyborg to the garage to get to the T-Car and the R-cycle while Starfire and Beastboy flew off.

**Meanwhile**

The titans were not prepared for the scene they came upon in the park. Once lush and green and filled with trees, it was now almost nightmarish; There was a swarm of locusts and beetles covering the entire ground, devouring everything green. The trees were long since stripped of everything. Beastboy stiffened and gulp at the scent of blood in the air. The bugs had already killed and eaten one or more living things, be it people or animal. That was really not good as it meant these things would eat anything once they were done here.

"Umm, Robin? I admit that this situation is most dire for the park of Jump, but is this not a job for the, how do you say? The Terminators of Bugs?" Starfire asked in concern.

"Exterminators, Starfire," Robin corrected automatically. "Beastboy? Didn't the report say "creature", as in one?" He asked suspiciously.

"...Yes, yes it did," Beastboy answered as his senses went on high alert. Suddenly, the bugs all went silent before zooming up into the air, "...Ten plagues of Egypt much?" He quipped as he saw the massive swarm of insect forming into a vortex, a literal tornado of bugs. The beating of their combined wings almost made the wind as strong as a real tornado. Raven quickly put up a shield in case the swarm decided they were the next meal. Then...they disappeared.

"Ahhh, so you are the titans?" A voice called in vague interest as the shield went down. Before them was a boy, no older than eleven, sitting on the top of a park bench with snow-white hair and black eyes, wearing a brown shirt with writing that said, _**"The End is Here"**_ in white letters, a bow and arrow in the background. His legs were covered by blue baggy pants, but his feet were bare.

The titans, however, couldn't pay much attention to the boy for the moment. They were too busy looking at the seven bodies littering the ground. Four of them human and one of them a child, but all of them were stripped of their skin and much of their flesh. The rest were two dogs and a cat. Only the skeletons remained intact for any of them, "Who are you? What happened here?" Robin asked cautiously, knowing there were three scenarios here. One, this boy had trouble controlling his powers and killed these people by accident. Two, he had done it on purpose and needed to be locked up. Finally, three, his powers kept the bugs from attacking him and did not cause the attack. The last one was the most unlikely, but it was possible.

"My name is Matekai, and I see you like my friends' _handy work_," The boy said with a small smile, a mini-swarm of the insects coming out of his sleeve to rub his cheek affectionately before disappearing back into the clothing, "They haven't had flesh in a few days and they were very happy to eat something more than just the greens," He added on as the titans tensed.

"Guys, be careful," Robin warned, "We don't know what other tricks he has up his sleeves," He instructed as they nodded, "We're taking you in, Matekai, for the murder of these four people," he said as he reached for his staff, preparing to figh-

"Okay," Matekai said with a shrug, making them all fall over in shock.

"Ju-just like that?" Beastboy asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Sure...but I'm not sure my friends would like it," Matekai warned as a lot of buzzing was heard from his direction, "They don't like people trying to take me away from them," He added as the ground started bulging around him...

"I knew that was too easy!" Beastboy said with a gaping mouth as he saw the giant insect-based creatures, each about ten feet long and four to six feet tall. They had the bodies of locusts, primate shaped heads with jagged teeth and sunken insect eyes, the wings and horns of Japanese rhinoceros beetles, and four clawed digits on the end of each limb. Thankfully, there was only six of them. With Matekai moving to sit on the head of one, that left one for each titan.

"Titans, Go!" Robin roared, the five Locust-Monsters roaring and charging. Beastboy, in response, morphed into a rhino and charged one as well. Raven put up a shield to block hers while Robin used his staff to jump onto the back of another. Cyborg tried wrestling one by the horn with his own enhanced strength while Starfire went to the sky with one buzzing after her.

Raven gritted her teeth as she stared at the screeching and roaring face that tried to break through her shield. It looked almost like a demon, but she didn't sense anything demonic from it. Filing that away for later, she flung a nearby car at the insectoid, Robin landing beside her, having jumped off as the bug rammed into a tree, "Well, these things are tough," Robin commented idly.

"I hadn't noticed," Raven said dryly as the two bugs looked at them from opposite sides, "Got any plans?" She asked.

"If we can get them to ram into each other? Yes," Robin answered, glancing at Matekai, still sitting with the sixth bug, "Watch your back for that kid."

"Noted," Raven said as they spun around, trading enemies, Raven swatting her creature across the face with a park bench while Robin threw two explosives at the other one.

Beastboy snarled as he morphed into a triceratops, pushing the bug back now with his superior strength, jamming his head up to toss the bug away. In the process, his nose horn impaled the monster in the chest, or thorax rather, coating it in blue-green blood. The thrown-bug made impact with the one fighting against Starfire, who stopped throwing starbolts as the two insectoids went falling to the ground, "Many thanks, Friend Beastboy!" Starfire called with a smile before turning to the heap of monster bodies that tried to right themselves to attack again.

Beastboy nodded and turned to Cyborg, who was having a bit of trouble as the Locust had reared up its head and lifted the robotic teen off his feet and kept trying to thrash him into the ground, making it hard for him to regain his footing. He grunted as he slammed his sonic cannon into its mouth and blasted it, making the Locust back off in pain, shaking its head as Cyborg charged at it and slammed his fists into its heads.

Seeing his friend was fine, the green teen glanced to the two bird-named titans and saw they were handling their two as well. His gaze fell to their true foe, Matekai, who looked only vaguely interested in this whole thing. The boy stiffened when he noticed the green dinosaur staring at him with suspicious eyes, seemingly unwilling to break eye contact with the shapeshifter. Beastboy snorted before turning back to see where Starfire was keeping the other two pinned for now. He had a reptilian smirk as his form changed and Matekai openly gapped at what he saw...

Starfire growled as she threw more starbolts at the creatures. The shells covering their wings worked as formidable shields against her attacks, but they couldn't take off without exposing their wings to for an instant to speed them up enough to fly. An instant would be all she needed. An odd, gurgling screech rang through the air as _something_ slammed onto the back of the two monsters.

Starfire blinked, having never seen **this** form before, not even knowing what to call the animal. It was a bird of some kind, but it was flightless. Its head alone was two feet long and it stood high on long bipedal legs, standing at almost ten feet. The large claws and hooked beak was definitely made for killing. Starfire would later know that this creature was an extinct species of bird that were commonly referred to as "Terror Birds."

Beastboy stood on the back of one locust while pecking his mighty beak into the armored back of the other. Both monsters screeched and roared, struggling to escape from the large bird that might or might not have been trying to eat them.

Raven and Robin had witness the event, but were too preoccupied to be confused by the new form, and jumped out of the way as the two angry creatures rammed at them. The result was two locusts head butting. Raven, getting what Robin's plan was, used her powers to bend and tie a street lamp around the interlocked horns. With that done, Robin threw a bird-a-rang at them for good measure, exploding and encasing the horns in ice.

"Alright, alright! That's enough!" Matekai announced loudly as he stood on the top of the horn of his personal locust, Cyborg's locust backing off and heading back to Matekai while the rest sagged to the ground, seemingly in surrender, "Looks like we're going to have our work cut out against you guys," The boy commented idly, looking troubled at the prospect of how powerful they were. Beastboy stayed in his large bird form and on the two he had pinned, not wanting to let these two get away, while the rest of the team approached the white haired child.

"What exactly was the point of all of this?" Robin asked with a glare as he prepared to apprehend the boy.

"I just wanted to know what kind of people he chose to fight for," Matekai answered with a small smile.

"He?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

The boy smiled and raised his hand, making the titans tense, before he pointed at the green terror bird behind them, who tilted his head in confusion, "Him," Matekai answered simply, before a swarm of locust and beetles exploded from his raised arm's sleeve, making them block their eyes as the bugs swarmed past them, the thunderous wings buzzing in their ears. It took only a minute, but once the bugs had finally cleared, Matekai and the monsters had all disappeared, leaving only a confused ten-foot bird and a frozen and bent street light.

Beastboy changed back as his teammates gave him curious looks, before putting his hands up in surrender, "I swear, I've never met that kid before," He promised.

"You sure dude? He made it seem like he did this because of you or something," Cyborg pointed out.

"I think I'd remember a white-haired kid with giant bug friends," Beastboy retorted evenly.

"Perhaps he is like Control Freak?" Starfire suggested.

"How so, Star?" Robin asked, his brain in his detective mode.

"Well, Control Freak perceives our friend as a rival, an enemy of arches, corrected?" She elaborated.

"So you think this kid wants to fight me?" Beastboy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's possible, he does have animal-based powers, possibly transformation abilities too. It's not uncommon for villains to seek out heroes with parallel powers to fight," Robin theorized.

"You mean like how Bats and Joker don't have any powers but are probably the most dangerous guys in Gotham?" Beastboy asked, Robin giving him an odd stare, as did the rest, "What? What I'd say?"

"Nothing, it's just scary to think that that is probably right," Robin murmured, shaking his head. "Either way, we better head back to the tower to figure this out...By the way, Beastboy? Do NOT wipe your nose," he ordered, seeing the insect blood on the changling's nose. "Cyborg, get a sample of that and see what you make of these guys. Raven? Think any of your spells or powers can track or locate those things with their blood?" Robin asked.

"No guarantees," The half-breed answered evenly as Cyborg's arm produced a swab.

"Man, I hope none of your snot got mixed into this," Cyborg said in slight disgust as he took the blood to analyze later.

"Huh, I wonder if I can turn into one of those things?" Beastboy mused idly as he smelled the blood. Insect blood in general smelt weird in his opinion. It was copper-based instead of Iron-based, which was why it turned blueish-green instead of red. To be frank, he just wanted it off his nose.

"Speaking of which, what was that form you used?" Raven asked curiously.

"Yes, friend, it looked like a larger and more menacing version of those birds in the movie of the Age of Ice," Starfire said, adding in her two cents.

"Oh that? It's just an extinct bird called a Terror Bird. I've been trying some new forms every now and then, especially the extinct ones," Beastboy explained, waving it off.

Robin nodded, taking that information in for later, "Beastboy? I take it you have at least those creatures' scent memorized," He assumed, nodding to the blood covered nose.

"Can I wipe this stuff off now? It's giving me a headache," Beastboy asked, clearly annoyed. Robin nodded, knowing Raven's magic didn't need uncontaminated blood and Cyborg already had a sample.

"Well, let's head home Titans. I got the feeling this won't be the last we've seen of Matekai," Robin ordered as they turned to leave the desolate park.

Beastboy paused and looked back at the carnage Matekai had wrought upon this part of the city,_ 'He made it seem like he did this because of you or something.'_ Cyborg's words echoed in the young hero's mind. He knew the metal man meant nothing accusing by it, but it still rung true. He wondered if this was how it felt for Batman or Superman against their archvillains, knowing that their enemy was doing something awful just as much for their own gain as it was to spite their rival. In this case, a destroyed park and four innocent people dead. All because Matekai wanted to see who Beastboy _"chose to fight for?"_

"...I really hope I don't end up acting like Robin does about Slade because of this kid," Beastboy commented with a sigh as he turned to leave with sagging shoulders.

**Meanwhile-That Night**

Deep in the forest, Matekai sighed as he sat on a rock, "Well, that went worse than I expected," He noted out loud.

"What did you expect, Brother? They did defeat Trigon and Garfield did take down the Brotherhood of Evil," Another voice in the forest commented.

"Ahh, Mauta. I trust you've kept the rest of our siblings in line?" Matekai asked with a small smile.

"Our brothers are growing impatient, but they were born that way. I think they get that from our father," The voice answered with a chuckle.

"They won't have to wait much longer, but we're going to have to be careful. We're not strong enough yet to take on the whole world," Matekai cautioned.

"Of course we aren't. That's the point of this trip of ours. To see how strong we really are at the moment in the grand scheme of things," Mauta responded casually, "But soon, the world of men shall fall to us...," He promised before fading away

"I wonder what Father will do once that happens?" Matekai asked himself as he looked up at the night sky, "I wonder what we'll do, if we survive our Apocalypse?"

**End of Chapter**

Fandom of Teen Titans, I Have Returned! That's, AkumaKami64 has finally come home to the land of Teenage Heroes! Boy has a lot happen, including Young Justice(still like TT better but YJ was awesome in it's own right) and the Titans Go! series(Funny, but would have prefered season 6). And Toonami has been back almost two years ago now! Not to mention I fell inlove with a webcomic called Grim Tales From Down Below and tredged into Code Geass.

However, I am finally back and hoping to finish, or restart, everything I left behind here. That's right my old fans! Good chances are that if I don't continue a TT story, I'm revamping it because...people, I've improved over the years, I was WAY too impatient in those stories. I know it, most of you know it, and now I'm fixing my old mistakes.

Still, onto this! I hope my old TT skills have gotten better rather than worse. This fic is something I've had in mind for a long while. Though, figuringo out the names of the new enemies took a while.

Matekai...yeah, he's an odd kid. Him and his siblings will be explored and explained as time goes on, as well as why they're interested in BB. And yes, the shape-shifter Beastboy used for Twenty Questions is on Wikipedia. Not sure if it's just a kind of naga or a different creature entirely. And the specific breed of Terror Bird that Beastboy turned into was a Phorusrhacos if you're interested.

I'd usually put Questions to Ponde,r but as thisi s my first TT fic in a while, I'm just going to ask what you all thought, what you're opinion of the characters,(OC and Titans) and what you think is going on with these new enemies?


End file.
